Evil Dead
Evil Dead, or The Evil Dead is a series of horror movies created by Sam Raimi, which also spawned works in other media as well. Note that works titled "Army of Darkness" are still considered part of the series even if they don't have "Evil Dead" in the title, because of the plot being largely the same. The same also applies to works called "Ash" after the main protagonist (the only case actually being the comic Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash). Movies Official series Three original movies and a remake were released in the Evil Dead series: *''The Evil Dead'', released on October 15, 1981. *''Evil Dead II'', released on March 13, 1987. Also referred to in publicity materials as Evil Dead 2: Dead by Dawn. *''Army of Darkness'', released on February 19, 1993. Also known as Evil Dead 3: Army of Darkness. *''Evil Dead'', released on April 5, 2013. A remake of the first movie, also taking elements from the second one. Unofficial sequels Additionally to the main series, in Italy, where the first two movies were titled respectively La Casa (The House) and La Casa 2 (The House 2), three unofficial sequels were created, borrowing the title "La Casa", but each one featuring a totally unrelated plot: *''La Casa 3'', released in 1988, and known outside Italy as Ghosthouse. *''La Casa 4'', released in 1988, and known outside Italy as Witchery or Witchcraft. *''La Casa 5'', released in 1990, and known outside Italy as Beyond Darkness. The unofficial series continued with the Italian adaptation of two yet unrelated movies: *''House II: The Second Story'', released in 1988, and later released in Italy as La casa di Helen (Helen's House), but is also known as La Casa 6. *''The Horror Show'', released on 28 April 1989, and released in Italy as La Casa 7. None of these however are considered an actual part of the series. Video games There have been six Evil Dead video games: *''The Evil Dead'' (1984), Commodore 64. A ZX Spectrum version was created, but never released as a standalone game. It's an adaptation of the movie. *''Evil Dead: Hail to the King'' (December 4, 2000), PlayStation. A survival horror set eight years after Army of Darkness. *''Evil Dead: A Fistful of Boomstick'' (May 20, 2003), PlayStation 2, Xbox. An action game set three years after Hail to the King. *''Evil Dead: Regeneration'' (September 13, 2005), PlayStation 2, Xbox, PC. An action game serving as an alternate sequel to Evil Dead II. *''Army of Darkness Defense'' (2011), iOS, Android. *''Evil Dead: The Game'' (2011), iOS. Comic books Various series of comic books titled Army of Darkness were published. Dark Horse *''Army of Darkness'', a three-issue adaptation of the movie, published in 1992. *''The Evil Dead'', a four-issue adaptation of the movie, published in 2008. Dynamite Entertainment The Dynamite Entertainment comics take place after the movie, in an alternate timeline where the Nacronomicon wasn't destoryed. Unless specified otherwise, each mini-series is the direct follow-up to the previous: *''Army of Darkness: Ashes 2 Ashes'', a four-issue comic published between July and October 2004. *''Army of Darkness: Shop till You Drop Dead'', a four-issue comic published between January and July 2005. *''Army of Darkness'', a series composite of various arcs: **''Army of Darkness vs. Re-Animator'' (#1-4), published between September 2005 and February 2006. It features characters from Herbert West–Reanimator by H. P. Lovecraft, but being a public domain story, doesn't count as a crossover to this wiki. **''Army of Darkness: Old School'' (#5-7), published between March and May 2006. **''Army of Darkness: Ash vs. Dracula'' (#8-11), published between June and September 2006, also known as Ash vs. The Classic Monsters. It features Dracula and other classic monsters, but being public domain characters, it doesn't count as a crossover to this wiki. **''Army of Darkness: The Death of Ash'' (#12-13), published between November 2006 and January 2007. *''Tales of Army of Darkness'', a one-shot comic including various stories taking place between Ashes 2 Ashes and Shop till You Drop Dead, published in 2006. *''Darkman vs. Army of Darkness'', a four-issue comic published between August 2006 and March 2007. It's a stand-alone crossover with the Darkman series. *''Marvel Zombies vs. The Army of Darkness'', a five-issue comic published between May and September 2007. It's a crossover with the Marvel Zombies series and takes place shortly after The Death of Ash. *''Army of Darkness'', a second series composite of various arcs: **''Army of Darkness: From the Ashes'' (#1-4), published between August and November 2007. **''Army of Darkness: The Long Road Home'' (#5-8), published between January and April 2008. **''Army of Darkness: Home Sweet Hell'' (#9-12), published between May and September 2008. **''Army of Darkness: King For A Day'' (#13), published in October 2008. **''Army of Darkness: Hellbillies and Deadnecks'' (#14-17), published between November 2008 and February 2009. **''Army of Darkness: Montezuma's Revenge'' (#18), published in March 2009. **''Army of Darkness'' (untitled) (#19), published in April 2009. **''Army of Darkness: Ashley J Williams Goes to Europe'' (#20-21), published between May and June 2009. **''Army of Darkness: Ash and the League of Light'' (#22-27), published between July 2009 and March 2010. *''Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash'', a six-issue crossover with the Nightmare on Elm Street and Friday the 13th series published between November 2007 and March 2008. It takes place after The Army of Darkness, ignoring the other comics, but it's also a sequel to ''Freddy vs. Jason''. *''Army of Darkness / Xena'', a four-issue stand-alone crossover with the Xena series, published between March and July 2008. *''Xena / Army of Darkness'', a four-issue follow-up to Army of Darkness / Xena, published between October 2008 and January 2009. *''Army of Darkness: Ash's Christmas Horror'', a one-shot holiday special published in December 2008, supposedly taking place in the same continuity as the main series. *''Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors'', a six-issue follow-up to Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash, published between August and December 2009 *''Army of Darkness: Ash Saves Obama'', a four-issue comic published between August and December 2009. It takes place after the main series, ended with Ash and the League of Light. *''Danger Girl and the Army of Darkness'', a six-issue crossover with the Danger Girl series, published between April 2011 and August 2012. *''Army of Darkness vs. Hack/Slash'', a six-issue crossover with the Hack/Slash series, published starting in July 2013. Stage shows A musical stage play titled Evil Dead: The Musical was produced and performed starting in 2003. It's based on the first movie in the series, but also takes elements from the second and third movies. Links to other series Category:Series Category:New Lines Cinema Category:Movies